kekepalmerfandomcom-20200213-history
You Got Me
'You Got Me ' is the lead single from Keke Palmer by Keke Palmer ft. Kevin McCall released on July 2, 2012. The video for the single was released on July 11, 2012. Lyrics McCall Talks Keke, you know I got you, right? And before I let you sing to them With that pretty voice of yours Let me clear something up Raps Your momma said what? Your sister said who? Come on you see what they tryin’ to do It’s impossible but they still on a mission To break up a happy home Like demolition Don’t even listen 1: Keke Palmer So baby tell me you don’t care what they saying Boy you know me so they can just keep on hating We’re the only ones in this love No one can take this way from us Hook And I know we got the real thing Cause I feel it when you hold me (Yeah) So I wanna know Chorus What do they know bout love What they, what do they know about us And as much as they bring me up The only thing they know is I got you Baby I got you and you got me 2 So baby tell me why they wanna mess this thing up Maybe they be hating cause they wish they was us They can’t get between this love No one can take this way from us Hook And I know we got the real thing Can you feel it when you hold me (Yeah) So I wanna know Chorus What do they know bout love What they, what do they know about us And as much as they bring me up The only thing they know is I got you Baby I got you and you got me McCall First I greet you with a kiss on the lips No special occasion, but your presence is a gift They try to sing our relationship But we cruising on a coast to Costa Rica So don’t trip I fall in love with something new about you everyday It ain’t nothing like the real thing baby You got me singing like I’m Marvin Gaye Tyrese with a chorus of sweet lady (Uh) match made in heaven Lucky that I had found you I must’ve rolled a seven Or eleven, 1-4-3 I got you, you got me Chorus What do they know bout love (what do they know) What they, what do they know about us (they don't know nothing) And as much as they bring me up The only thing they know is I got you (I got you, I got you, I got youuu) Baby I got you and you got me They don't know, They don't know (And you got me) I don't care about what they saying, no. (Cause you got me) I love ya, I love you yeah (And you got me) Don't care about what they saying, no (You got me) Music Video Category:Songs